parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (Julian Bernardino Style) Intro
Here is the opening sequence to Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Natalie - Tallulah (An American Tail) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *and more Transcript *Narrator: One day, on the Main Line, and currently, on the Severn Valley Railway... *(the scene opens where Bradley Manor No. 7802, a Great Western Manor class 4-6-0 engine, built in 1938, in green livery, carrying two headlamps on each side of his buffer beam, and hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, travels along the Main Line away from Paddington station onto the Severn Valley Railway and stops at Highley station) *Tallulah: Hello there, Barry B. Benson. That's a nice Manor class you've got there. *Barry B. Benson: Thanks. I call this engine, Bradley Manor, with the number, 7802. *Tallulah: Bradley Manor, huh? I like that name on Bradley Manor. The engine was built in 1938, withdrawn in 1965, rescued in 1979, and restored to operating condition in 1993. *Barry B. Benson: Of course, Bradley Manor originally had a 3500 gallon tender in the 1950s and 1960s, and having been saved for presevation and restored, now carries a 4000 gallon tender, and will hopefully have a new 3500 gallon tender to replace the old 4000 gallon tender. *(Tallulah hops into the engine room to have a look and seems delighted) *Tallulah: Wow. Nice cab room. Sure is hot in here. *Barry B. Benson: I know. The firebox is opened up, for Bradley Manor needs to have more coal stoked in the boiler. *Tallulah: I'm on it. Maybe stoking the fire and building up the steam pressure will help. (picks up a coal shovel, and puts it into the coal of Bradley Manor's tender, but turns around, and stokes the coal into the engine's furnace. The fire burns so nicely that Tallulah can barely stop stoking the coal) I thought stoking was bad for your health. *Barry B. Benson: Only if you stoke too much. *(suddenly, a TV screen appears from the signalbox) *Ben Ravencroft: Good day, Folks. How are things going? *Barry B. Benson and Tallulah: Ben Ravencroft? *Ben Ravencroft: I see that Barry B Benson has arrived on Bradley Manor No. 7802. That's a nice engine used in The Chronicles of Narnia. Well, I have some great news to say to you. *Tallulah: What great news have you got to tell us? What's going on today then? *Professor Oak: Excuse me, guys, but I need some help being untied, for I am kidnapped, and need your help. *Ben Ravencroft: You see what that means? It means that I am still the ruler. And look what's happened! I've even got my minions kidnapping your friends too! For Timmy, Fievel, Olivia, Delia, and Professor Oak will be my slaves. Pretty cool, huh? Think you can try and rescue them?! I'd like to see you try and do that! (laughs evilly) *Tallulah: Why, that lousy no good Card Ruler! *Barry B. Benson: I'd like to get my hands on him. But anyway, let's get going. (blows Bradley Manor's whistle and opens the regulator as Bradley Manor starts chuffing away, going faster, away from Highley Station to Coombe Halt) *Narrator: Oh dear! It looks like Timmy, Fievel, Olivia, Delia, and Professor Oak need some help! And can Barry save them? You bet he will! Category:Julian Bernardino